Return of the Chosen One
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Instead of dying on the second Death Star, Anakin survives to fulfil his destiny as the Chosen One by restarting the Jedi Order and bringing ballance to the Force.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 1

Luke ran down the hallways of the second Death Star hoping to make it to the docking bay before the Rebel Alliance destroyed it. But it was very hard for Luke to run when he had Darth Vader leaning against his shoulder. No, Darth Vader no longer exists, this man is my father, Anakin Skywalker, thought Luke with pride. Luke knew that that his father had turned his back on the Dark Side of the Force when he pulled the evil Sith Emperor away from him and threw him into the main power core while letting his body absorb the deadly Force Lightning that was meant for his son.

When Luke finally made it to the docking bay Anakin stumbled and fell while bringing Luke down with him. When Luke stood up again he grabbed Anakin's left hand and the stump that used to be his right hand. Luke then started to drag Anakin across the floor of the docking bay. Thankfully all of the stormtroopers and officers were scrambling to get off the Death Star, so Luke wasn't being bothered at all. At this point Luke didn't think that he would be able to hold off an attack while trying to get him and Anakin to safety.

As Luke got to the closest ship, he paused on the ramp to gather his strength. Luke then felt Anakin place his hand on his arm. "Luke, my son, help me take my mask off," gasped Anakin as he was struggling to breathe. "You'll die," said Luke tears started to sting his eyes. "Nothing can stop that now, for once I would like to look at you with my own eye," said Anakin.

At first Luke placed his hands on Anakin's helmet as if he was about to do it, but he quickly pulled them away. "I can't do it," said Luke as he tried to hold back a sob. "What," said Anakin in shock. "I can't help you kill yourself, I know that if you put forth the effort you could be able to survive. All my life I just wanted my father, now that I have you, I can't stand the thought of losing you," said Anakin as a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

At first Luke thought that Anakin was going insist that he pull of the mask, but all Anakin did was start to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Alright, I will stay alive for you," said Anakin as he started to use the Force to keep himself alive until he could get medical attention. Luke then started to pull Anakin into the ship. Thankfully there was a small medical station for officers or stormtroopers that got wounded in battle.

The first thing that Luke did was place Anakin on one of the cots before he found an oxygen mask. Luke then pulled off the helmet, mask, and neck brace that covered his father before he put the oxygen mask on his face. As Anakin took a couple of desperate breaths of air Luke got to see his father's face for the first time in his life.

His skin was deathly pale, it seemed as if sunlight never touched his face. He also looked at least twenty years older than he was supposed to be. He had a bald scalp covered in scars and there were a good amount of scars on his face too. Luke wondered if his father had his light brown hair that was a sandy blonde when he lived on Tatooine or if he had Leia's dark brown hair. There were dark circles under Anakin's eyes which looked exactly like Luke's eyes. In fact under the scars and old age, Luke could see a lot of himself in his father's face.

"I'm so sorry that I look like this, you must be ashamed of me," said Anakin, his voice was very raspy and barely above a whisper. "Ashamed of you, you turned your back on the Dark Side of the Force to save my life, I would never be ashamed of you," said Luke. He would have liked to talk to his father more, but he had to get the ship out of the Death Star before it was destroyed. He ran up to the control panel of the ship and started to steer it out of the Death Star.

Once the ship was a safe distance from the Death Star, the small ship started to shake. They did it, the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Second Death Star, thought Luke relief. The shaking of the small ship was most likely the aftershock of the destruction of the Death Star. Luke's next task was to find somewhere safe for Anakin.

He needed to take Anakin a place where the Rebel Alliance couldn't touch him before he could talk to Leia. While Leia wasn't that fond of Vader, Luke felt that he could convince Leia to offer their father protection once she knew that he was no longer Vader. Luke also felt that things would be easier for the Rebel Alliance if Anakin was alive instead of dead. Luke knew that Anakin could help the Rebel Alliance with his knowledge of the Empire. So Endor wasn't an option at this point. Besides Anakin needed medical treatment and he was that Endor wasn't set up someone with the type of injuries that Anakin had.

Luke then closed his eyes and started to meditate. Coordinates to a planet and the name Kamino were the first things that came to his mind. Kamino was a planet that had the ability to make a perfect human clone. Leia had told Luke that a majority of the stormtroopers were clones created on Kamino. If anyone is able to help father it is the cloners of Kamino, thought Luke as he entered the coordinates to Kamino. Luke then used the Force to make a connection to Leia so he would be able to talk to her without anyone overhearing them.

* * *

Leia looked up at the sky where the Death Star used to be while Han was bandaging the wound on her arm. "I'm pretty sure that Luke made it out of there alive," said Han. "I know he did," said Leia. She had always felt a connection to Luke since they were brother and sister, because of that she would have known if he had died before anyone else did.

"Do you love Luke," asked Han giving Leia a strange look. "Of course," said Leia. She was confused at why Han was asking her this about her twin brother. "Look, I won't stand between you and Luke anymore," said Han. Realization dawned upon Leia at that moment, she realized that she hadn't told Han that Luke was her brother. "It's not like that, he's my brother," said Leia. "That's a relief," said Han with a smirk on his face right before he leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips.

_Leia,_ said Luke's voice through their bond in the Force. Leia then quickly pulled away from Han in shock. "What's wrong Leia," asked Han in surprise. "I heard Luke," said Leia. "See what he wants," said Han. Leia smiled noticing that Han had gone from being skeptical about the Force to believing in it. I guess when you are around someone like Luke it's hard not to believe in the Force, thought Leia.

_Luke, I'm here_, said Leia quietly as she opened herself up to the Force so she could talk to Luke through the Force. _Leia, I need for you to go to Kamino as soon as you can_, said Luke's voice. _Why Kamino_, said Leia quietly. _I have to take our father there_, said Luke's voice.

Leia felt like she was about to faint. Why is Luke trying to help Darth Vader, thought Leia in shock. Han then quickly grabbed Leia's arms. "What's wrong, Leia? You look like you are going to be sick," asked Han with concern in his voice. "Luke has our father with him," said Leia quietly. "What's wrong with that, I have heard about your father, Anakin Skywalker. He was a great Jedi. But how has he been alive all these years without anyone knowing," said Han.

Leia sighed, she would have to tell Han the truth sooner or later. "For twenty two years Anakin has been going by another name. That name is Darth Vader," said Leia. A slightly shocked look crossed Han's face. "Say something, you don't love me anymore because of who my biological father is," cried Leia. "I still love you, your father doesn't change how I feel about you. I would love you even if your father was Jabba the Hutt," said Han. Leia gave Han a teary smile at his declaration of love.

_Leia, I know that this is hard to believe that I have saved our father, but he has turned his back on the Dark Side of the Force to save my life. If you come to Kamino you would be able to see that, _said Luke's voice. "Luke wants me to come to Kamino to see my biological father. Luke believes that he has given up on the Dark Side of the Force," said Leia. "What do you want to do," asked Han.

"I should go, I owe Luke that much after he had saved my life so many times," said Leia. "Alright, tell Luke through that freaky Force connection you have with him that you are coming. When the Millenium Falcon returns I will take you to Kamino," said Han. _Alright Luke, I will come to Kamino to see for myself, but I can't make any promises_, said Leia quietly into the Force. _Thank you, Leia, _said Luke's voice in her mind. Neither Luke or Leia knew how much their lives were about to changed by the choice to keep Anakin alive.

* * *

Padme stared out of the window of one of the main Rebel ships as it got closer to the orbit of Endor. After being in a coma for twenty two years she was going to see her children again for the second time in her life. "I must say that I am jealous that you got to keep your youthful appearance for the last twenty two years," said Mon Mothma as she walked up to Padme. In spite of the fact that Padme was forty nine years old, she still had the body and appearance of a woman of twenty seven years old because while she was in a coma her body was kept in stasis because nobody knew when she would wake up and he body had to be kept safe.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to stay in a coma for twenty two years and to wake up to find that your husband is dead just to keep your youthful appearance," said Padme bitterly. Once Padme had woken up from her coma and found out that her children were part of the Rebel Alliance and were on Endor, she got there as fast as she could. But when she got there, the battle over Endor had just stated, so she had to stay on one of the Rebel Alliance ships with Mon Mothma until the battle was over. "I'm sorry about what I had said, it was inconsiderate," said Mon Mothma. "I forgive you," said Padme quietly.

"I am proud that you want to help the Rebel Alliance, but why are you so insistent upon going to Endor," said Mon Mothma. "My children Luke and Leia are there," said Padme. "I never knew that Luke and Leia were brother and sister. It is so odd that they weren't raised together, Luke was raised on Tatootine and Leia was raised on Alderaan," said Mon Mothma. "They are twins, when I woke up from my coma, Obi-Wan left a message to me that said that Luke and Leia had to be raised separately to protect them from the Empire," said Padme. "Now that the Empire is starting to fall apart, you will have more time with your children," said Mon Mothma. Padme hoped that Mon Mothma was right about that.

Author's Note: Before anyone says anything, I know that Luke and Leia aren't twenty two years old in Return of the JedI, I just changed the ages for the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Author's Note: In this chapter Padme's entire name will be Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker because she has told Mon Mothma about her marriage with Anakin so she decided to go by her full name now.

Chapter 2

Once the Rebel Alliance landed on Endor, Mon Mothma led Padme around so they could find Leia. They found Leia with Han and Chewbacca the Wookiee while standing by the Millenium Falcon. The also seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with the gambler Lando.

Mon Mothma felt disappointed at seeing Leia with that scoundrel Han. There were rumors that Han and Leia were lover and she hoped that the rumors were not true. But now that she saw them together and the way they were looking at each other, she knew that the rumors must be true. With the fall of the Empire, Mon Mothma knew that they were going to have a tough time ahead of them. One idea that Mon Mothma had to make things easier was to make an alliance with an important planet by arranging a marriage with Leia. But it now seemed like her hopes were flying out the window.

"Leia there is someone that wanted to meet you. This is Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, I know that this may be hard for you believe, but she is your birth mother," said Mon Mothma. To everyone's surprise a smile appeared on her face. "Mother," said Leia as she threw her arms around Padme. "I can see where Leia gets her good looks from because her mother is fine," said Lando with a mischievous smirk. "It is true that this woman looks a lot like Leia, but how can we be sure that this woman is Leia's birth mother, I thought that she was dead. Besides she looks way too young to be Leia's mother," said Han.

"Han, I know that it seems impossible to believe, but I know that this woman is my mother. I can feel it in the Force," said Leia with conviction in her voice. "She is right, I am Leia's mother. For the last twenty two years I have been in a coma because of complications from when I gave birth to her that caused to me to go into cardiac arrest. Since they didn't know when I would wake up they had to keep my body safe by putting it in stasis. So while I am forty nine years old, I have the body and appearance of a woman of twenty seven years old," said Padme. Padme then started to look around. "Leia, where is your brother, Luke," asked Padme.

"Luke is your brother," said Lando with shock in his voice. "Yes Luke is my twin brother. To protect us from the Empire we had to be separated from birth so while I was raised by Bail Organa and his wife, Luke was raised by Owen and Beru Lars, I think that he called them his aunt and uncle," said Leia. "Owen Lars is Anakin's step brother, but do you know where Luke is? Is safe, is he alright," asked Padme with concern in her voice. "Don't worry mother, last time I talked to him, Luke seemed to be doing alright. In fact we are about to go to Kamino to meet up with him. Would you like to come along, I don't think Han would mind if you come along with me," said Leia. "Since you are the mother of Luke and Leia, you are pretty much like family to me so I would be honored if you came along," said Han with a charming smile as he placed his arms around Leia's shoulders.

"Leia before we leave I would like to talk with you alone," said Mon Mothma. "Of course, I will be back as soon as a I can," said Leia as she kissed Han on the cheek before she followed Mon Mothma. "What did you want to talk about," asked Leia when they were out of hearing range from the rest of the group.

"Tell me the truth, are you in love with Captain Han Solo," demanded Mon Mothma. A slightly shocked look crossed Leia's face since Mon Mothma never really talked like this, it seemed to come as slight shock to hear her talk in a demanding tone of voice. "Yes I am in love with Han and I hope to marry him someday, not that it is any of your business," said Leia sounding slightly offended that someone was trying to pry into her private life. "It is my business when your choices could keep the Rebel Alliance from having the Republic return and could keep the Empire in power," said Mon Mothma. "The Emperor is dead, so why would something like me falling love with Han keep us from brining back the Republic," said Leia.

Mon Mothma sighed since she had hoped that Leia would understand, but it seemed like Leia was going to be showing her stubborn attitude which could cause a problem sometimes. "At this point we need to make alliances with other planets which could tip the scales in our favor. One way that you could do to help this along is if you arrange a marriage between you and a government official from one of these planets that I would like to make an alliance with. You have a lot of potential, I don't want to see you waste it with person like Han," said Mon Mothma.

A look of horror then crossed Leia's face after she heard what Mon Mothma had to say. "You want me to be a sacrifice for your ambitions. I thought that the point of the Rebel Alliance was so we could bring freedom to the galaxy so people could live a life where they aren't forced to do something that they didn't want to do," said Leia.

"You are a foolish child if you think that. Government officials like us have to make sacrifices for the greater good, how dare you act so selfish, I thought that you wanted to bring freedom to the galaxy," said Mon Mothma. "What about my freedom," asked Leia. "If you marry Han, Bail Organa's sacrifice will be in vain," said Mon Mothma coldly. Just then Leia slapped Mon Mothma. "How dare you bring up father's death like that," cried Leia before she ran off.

* * *

Han stuffed a blade of grass into his mouth as he spent him time with Padme. Even though he was skeptical at first about whether or not Padme was the birth mother of Luke and Leia, Han had now gotten to the point where he no longer doubted that this woman was the mother of Luke and Leia now.

While Padme looked a lot like Leia, she also had Luke's calmer attitude and aura of kindness about her. I wonder how Vader was able to win the heart of a woman like Padme, thought Han. He would have expected for Vader to pick a woman that was more like him if he had ever decided to have a not the kind hearted woman like Padme who was now giving Chewbacca a hug.

But Han had to remember that at one point in his life Darth Vader was the JedI Hero known as Anakin Skywalker. When Han was a child, he idolized Anakin because he wasn't afraid of being brave and reckless unlike the other JedI Knights who were fighting in the Clone Wars seemed to be. It was because of Anakin that Han had decided to become a pilot. But now Han didn't know what to think about the fact that his childhood hero and Darth Vader were the same person.

"Han, I was wondering if you are in love with Leia," asked Padme in an inquisitive tone of voice. "Yeah, I love your daughter very much and I hope to marry her someday," said Han. "I know that you will be a good husband to Leia and when you have children with her, I know that both you and Leia will be wonderful parents. Part of you reminds me a of Ani, so I know that you are a good man," said Padme. "Ani," asked Han in a confused tone of voice. "Ani is the nickname that I used for Anakin," said Padme.

Han snorted at the fact that the Hero With No Fear would have a nickname like Ani. "I don't think that Anakin liked the nickname Ani very much. But I think that he put up with it because he loved me very much," said Padme. "Then he is a much better man than I am because I would never let anyone call me something like Hanny," said Han. "When you are married to Leia you will be surprised with what you will let her get away with," said Padme.

Han liked Padme a lot so he didn't know if he had the heart to tell her that the man she loved so much had spent the last twenty two years as the terror of the Empire, Darth Vader.

Just then they saw Leia run up to them as tears were falling from her eyes. Han knew that something must have upset a lot since he had only seen her cry when something made her very sad or very angry. By the looks flashing on her face, Leia was both upset and angry. "I guess that I should go get the droids," said Lando right before he left to get R2-D2 and C-3P0 so he let Han and Padme talk to Leia alone.

Once Lando left Leia threw herself into Han's arms. "I want to leave as soon as we can," said Leia. "Why, did Mon Mothma say something to upset you," asked Han with concern in his voice. "I don't want to talk about it right now," said Leia. As Leia cried into Hans shirt, Padme gave Han a look that said that she would talk to Leia when she was ready.

* * *

When R2-D2 and C-3P0 were brought to the Millenium Falcon, the ship took off and left Endor. Leia had to leave Endor as soon she could after she heard what Mon Mothma told her. But at the same time Leia had to wonder if she had overreacted to what she had been told. I know that we need support if we want to bring back the Republic, but Mon Mothma is crazy if she thinks I will marry a man I don't love, thought Leia.

"Leia is it alright if we talk right now," asked Padme as she turned on the holo chess set. "Alright mother," said Leia with a weak smile. As odd as it seemed, Leia instantly knew that Padme was her mother because of her connection to the Force. "Did Mon Mothma say something that upset you," asked Padme.

"Mon Mothma said that if I want the Rebel Alliance to succeed I will have to enter an arranged marriage with a government official from some planet that Mon Mothma wants to enter an alliance with instead of following my heart and marrying Han," said Leia. "Leia, no matter what happens I won't let Mon Mothma force you to do something that you don't want to do," said Padme. "Thank you mother," said Leia who was starting to feel much better.

Leia then smiled since she knew that both Padme and Luke would keep Mon Mothma from forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. "Mon Mothma wasn't too pleased when I had told her that I had been married to Anakin for all these years. Besides I think that if we just give her time to think about this I am sure that Mon Mothma will find a to bring back the Republic," said Padme.

"What was father like, why did you marry him, and why would Mon Mothma not approve of you being with him," asked Leia. Leia was trying to give Anakin a chance to her father, but first she had to find out more about him from someone that knew him as Anakin instead of Vader.

"Your father was a strong, handsome, intelligent, kind, brave, and reckless young man. He was also a talented pilot, in fact Han kind of reminds me of my Ani. I also think that you have inherited some of his determination and passion for whatever you believe in. The reason why not very many people approve of my marriage to Anakin was because of the fact that it was forbidden for a JedI Knight to get married when I got married to him. But that didn't change the fact that I loved your father very much," said Padme.

"Do you have a holo image of him," asked Leia. "Yes I do," said Padme as she pulled out a holo image projector that fit in the palm of her hand, when she turned it on Leia let out a gasp of surprise. Staring back at her was a handsome young man with a mischievous smile on his face. His hair was wavy light brown curls that feel to his shoulders. There was also a thin scar dangerously close to his right eye. Like Luke, Anakin was dressed completely in black.

But what shocked Leia the most was how much Anakin looked like Luke. They even had the sapphire colored eyes. The only real difference in the appearances was the fact that while Luke had a more wiry frame, Anakin was more muscular and he had broad shoulders.

"He looks like Luke," said Leia. Leia was slightly unsettled that the man that would become Darth Vader looked a lot like her kind and innocent twin brother. "That is wonderful, I was so depressed when I was told that Anakin was believed to be dead. Now I know that a part of him will live on in the children we created from love," said Padme.

"Mother there is something that you should know about father," said Leia. "What is it," asked Padme. "He is still alive," said Leia.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be mainly about Leia telling Padme about Darth Vader and Luke arriving at Kamino.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 3

"What are you talking about, I was told that your father died right before you were born," said Padme with shock in her voice.

"That is what the Empire wanted everyone to believe, they have a talent for hiding the truth," said Leia bitterly.

Padme looked at the holo image of Anakin with longing right before she turned it off. She felt hope now that she had a chance to bring her family back together again. She could even have more children now that she knew that her husband was alive. But when she looked at Leia again she knew her daughter was about to have some unpleasant news for her.

"There is more isn't there," asked Padme.

"Yes, there is, have you been told about Darth Vader," asked Leia.

In the short time Padme had been awake, she had heard a lot about Vader. He was said to be the Emperor's right hand man, sole heir to the Imperial throne, enforcer of Imperial law, and Supreme Commander of the Imperial army and navy. He had gained fear from his enemies and respect from the stormtroopers that worked under him. He also had a reputation of being cruel to his prisoners.

"Is Anakin Vader's prisoner," asked Padme. Images of her husband being tortured by the monster in black armor flashed in her mind. But if there was a chance to save him, she was going to do everything in her power to save him.

"No, in fact father has spent the last twenty two years as Darth Vader," said Leia.

Padme wanted to call Leia a liar, but something told her that Leia was telling her the truth.

"My husband is a monster," said Padme with horror in her voice. She saw images of the future she had dreamed up for her family falling apart. How could she go back to her husband when he was now the Dark Lord of the Sith?

"That might not be true anymore," said Leia in a calming tone of voice.

"What are you talking about," asked Padme.

"The reason why we are going to Kamino is because Luke is taking father there. Luke told me that he is dying because he turned his back on the Dark Side of the Force and got injured while he protected Luke from the Emperor and killed him," said Leia.

"Do you think that is true," asked Padme as she looked down at the holo chess game they were playing.

"I would like to think that he has changed, I think that the only reason is because Luke was the one that told me this and I trust him. I mean if I truly believed that there was no chance for father to change for the better, I wouldn't be going to Kamino right now," said Leia as she grabbed Padme's hand.

Padme clung onto Leia's hand and hoped that her daughter was right about Anakin.

* * *

When Luke made it to the planet of Kamino, the cloners took Anakin to one of the examination rooms to gather his DNA to see if they could use the cloning techniques to see if they could heal his wounds. Luke looked out of the window and saw the constant downpour on the planet. Out of all of the planets he had been on, Luke found that Kamino was the strangest one he had been on.

Luke now turned his attention to looking through the personal items that his father had with him when he was brought to Kamino. Luke hoped that he could find out more about what kind of man his father was when he wasn't being the right hand man of the Emperor.

Luke saw that his father somehow got his old lightsaber he used during the Clone Wars. Luke wondered why Anakin didn't use this lightsaber against him when they were on the second Death Star. Thankfully father didn't keep my severed hand with him, thought Luke as he activated the lightsaber causing the blue blade to appear with the usual snap hiss sound. Luke was pleased to see that it still worked perfectly, but he wasn't going to abandon the new one he made for his old one.

Luke smiled when he remembered that Obi-Wan had given him this lightsaber right before they went to the first Death Star to save Leia. He wished that Old Ben was there now to give him advice like he used to.

When Luke deactivated the lightsaber, he saw a palm sized holo image projector. I wonder what father would have an image on that thing and why would he carry it around with him, thought Luke as he put down the lightsaber and picked up the holo image projector.

When Luke turned it on, he let out a gasp of shock. It was the image of a beautiful woman with long curly dark brown hair. Luke also noticed that the woman looked a lot like Leia.

Could this woman be my mother, thought Luke as he continued to look at the image of the woman. He wished that he knew more about his parents. But his aunt and uncle had lied to him about who his parents were. Obi-Wan wasn't that much help either, he had told Luke a little bit about his father, but he never said anything about his mother.

Just then a female native of Kamino named Taun We walked into the room. "I have wonderful news, we will be able to use the cloning techniques to heal his wounds. We will be able to put his body in the same condition it was in before he had been injured. I must say that I am surprised that he has never come to us to get these injuries healed," said Taun We.

"Why do you say that," asked Luke with interest in his voice as he turned off the holo image projector.

"Lord Vader has always been interested in our cloning techniques for many years. In fact he once brought his apprentice, Starkiller here when he was dying after an attack the young man made on the first Death Star. Vader had us make a new cloned body for him and then he used the Force to transfer his soul into the new body," said Taun We. Luke decided to ignore the fact that Taun We still called Anakin by the name of Vader.

"Do you know where this Starkiller man lives," asked Luke with curiosity in his voice. If he could meet Starkiller, he might be able to learn more about his father. He had heard about Starkiller before from Leia, he was also known by the name Galen Marek and was one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance. One of the questions that Luke really wanted to ask this man was why Vader had saved him after he formed the Rebel Alliance and tried to destroy the Death Star.

"He still lives here when he is not either helping the Rebel Alliance or going on secret missions for Vader. I could take you to where he lives if you want me to," said Taun We.

Since it would be a while before Leia got here and Anakin would be in stasis while he was undergoing the treatments to heal his wounds, Luke saw no problem with meeting this man. "Sure, I would like to meet him," said Luke as he turned off the holo image projector and put it on his belt.

"Good follow me," said Taun We as she led him out of the room.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Luke is going to meet Galen (Starkiller), the Millenium Falcon arrives on Kamino, and the Rebel Alliance are trying to come up with their next plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 4

After walking outside in the rain for a couple minutes, Luke was led to a smaller building close to the main cloning facility. "This is where Vader and Starkiller live when they have important business here," said Taun We before she led him into the building. Once inside Luke saw many gadgets lying around that he had never seen before in his life, tacked to the walls were plans for weapons, fighter ships, and star destroyers. There were also ancient scrolls and stone tablets that bore ancient Force techniques on them lying around too.

Luke stumbled a couple of steps when he saw the woman from holo image sitting on a chair. As he got closer he realized that this woman was really a droid and not a living being. While the woman in the holo image had a cheerful and warm smile that was full of life, this droid just had a blank stare on her face.

"Why did my father have a droid like this," asked Luke as he reached out and touched a few of the curls of hair that was placed on the droid's head.

"At one point Lord Vader was trying to use the Force to place the soul of a dead person inside of this droid, as you can tell it failed. This of course was made before he realized that you could put a dead person's soul into a clone's body. I remember he tried the same thing with a clone body of this same woman, but it failed too," said Taun We.

"Do you know who this woman is," asked Luke as he turned to face Taun We who just had a blank look on her face.

"She is supposed to be Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, she was a Queen and later Senator of a planet called Naboo. What most people don't know was that she was Lord Vader's wife and your mother," said a man who had just walked out of one of the doors. Luke was not surprised that not very many people knew that his father had been married since both Obi-Wan and Yoda had told Luke that it had been against the Jedi Code for a Jedi to form emotional atachments and to get married.

The man that had just joined them was dressed in all black and had two lightsabers at his belt. He had very short brown hair and very intense brown eyes. "You must be Galen Marek who was also known as Starkiller," said Luke.

"I am and I know that you are Luke Skywalker. Why are you even here the reports from both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance both say that the Rebels are going to attack the sight of the second Death Star," said Galen.

"We have attacked the second Death Star and it has been destroyed. Also the Emperor has been killed and we hope with his death that we will be able to turn the Empire back into the Galactic Republic," said Luke.

"Do you know what happened to Lord Vader," asked Galen who got a slight look of worry on his face.

"He was fataly injured when he saved my life and he killed the Emperor. I brought him here to have his injuries treated," said Luke.

"But I am sure that your reason for meeting with your father's aprentice has nothing to do with his injuries," said Galen who had regained his calm composure.

"You are right, I came to meet you because I wanted to learn more about my father," said Luke as Taun We left them.

"Alright, but you might not like some of the things you hear about him since he is a Sith Lord," said Galen.

"I have come to terms with who he was, I would just like to more about him since he is my father. Also you should know that my father is no longer Darth Vader, he is now Anakin Skywalker again since he has turned his back on the Dark Side of the Force," said Luke.

"That is good to know. Juno, could you get us some drinks we have a guest," called out Galen.  
Just then a attractive young woman with blonde hair in a messy bun who was dressed in a pilot's jacket and plain black pants walked into the room carrying a tray with three drinks on it. "This is my wife, Juno. She used to be a pilot for the Empire and she helped me form the Rebel Alliance," said Galen.

"It is a honor to meet you," said Luke with a smile.

"It is also an honor to meet the man who destroyed that abomination that was known as the Death Star," said Juno as she sat next to Galen after she placed the tray on the table as Galen started to tell Luke about his life as Vader's aprentice and what he knew about the man that he seemed to see as his second father.

* * *

Once the Millinium Falcon landed, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Padme, R2-D2, and C-3P0 ran as fast as they could through the rain. Once inside the main cloning facility Han made a comment about Chewbacca smelling like a wet dog which made the Wookiee growl at him.

"Excuse me, do you know if Lord Vader and Luke Skywalker are here," Leia asked a passing Kaminoan.

"They are both here, Luke went somewhere with Taun We and Lord Vader is about recieve his cloning treatments," said the Kaminoan.

"I need to see Lord Vader, he is my husband," said Padme. The Kaminoan seemed very confused, but agreed to take Padme to Anakin.

"Do you want to come meet your father, Leia," asked Padme when she noticed that Leia was staying behind with Han, Chewbacca, and the droids.

"I don't know if I am ready to see him yet, besides this should just be a romantic reunion," said Leia with a weak smile. Even though Padme wished that Leia would come, she didn't push the matter any further.

The Kaminoan then led Padme down a set of winding hallways until they made it to one of the private rooms. "Right now Vader is still in his life support armor, but while in this special room set up for him he doesn't have to wear his mask," said the Kaminoan who was now opening the door so Padme could go inside.

Once inside the room Padme saw Anakin lying on the bed with his eyes closed. My poor Ani, thought Padme as she walked over to her husband.

Padme then placed her hand on his bald head which caused him to start to wake up. When his blue eyes landed on Padme, they widended with shock and started to fill with tears. "I must be dreaming, I was told that I had killed you," said Anakin is a raspy voice.

"This isn't a dream Ani, I really am alive," said Padme before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Anakin quickly sat and clung to her as he burried his head into her chest. Padme felt tears falling from her eyes as she heard soft sobs coming from her husband.

"How is this miricle even possible," said Anakin with a shaky tone of voice.

"I suffered from cardiac arrest after I gave birth to Luke and Leia which caused me to fall into a coma even though it didn't kill me. While I was in a coma my body was kept in a stasis chamber which was why I retained my youth," said Padme.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, the fact that my angel is back is all that matters to me," said Anakin as he pulled Padme onto the bed with him. After they were lying next to each other, Padme and Anakin spent their time together until Anakin had to get his cloning treatments.

* * *

At this time the council of the Rebel Alliance was meeting so they could come up with their next plan of action. Even though the Emperor was dead, the second Death Star was destroyed, and Vader was missing in action they knew that they still had to get more allies if they wanted to get Coruscant back. At this point Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar were leading the council. Leia of course was absent to deal with what she said were family matters so Leia's friend Winter was sitting in her place. Wedge Antilies was sitting in Luke's place as a representative for the X-Wing fighter pilots.

There were also Jedi at this meeting of the council. One of them was Rham Kota who had survived the Jedi Purges because he refused to fight with Clone Troopers in the Clone Wars and was the one that started Galen's Jedi training. The other was Ahsoka Tano who was Anakin's former padawan, she had survived because Anakin, who had just become Darth Vader, had given her a chance to escape when he attacked the Jedi Temple. When the Rebel Alliance was formed, she joined to help put an end to the Empire. Since Luke never met Kota and Ahsoka, he never knew that these Jedi existed.

"We must find more ways to bring more allies to our cause. I think that one way we could do that is to have Leia marry a leader of a planet who could be a potential ally. So far she has said no, but I think that I can change her mind," said Mon Mothma.

"That won't help us now," said Kota.

"I have revieved a call from the Executor, Admiral Piett who is second in command told me that he was told by Vader that if the second Death Star is destroyed then he should try to make an alliance with us," said Ackbar.

"That would be a lot of help for us," said Ahsoka.

"Can we even trust the Executor or Admiral Piett who is said to be a very close ally with Vader," asked Kota.

"At this time we don't have much of a choice," said Mon Mothma.

"I have an idea," said Wedge.

"What is it," asked Mon Mothma.

"One of the X-Wing fighter pilots found a message with a distress message in it from a planet called Bakura to the Emperor. The message says that something is attacking their planet and they need help from the Empire. I think that if we go and help them they might become our allies," said Wedge.

"That is a brilliant idea, we can show that we are more merciful and helpful than the Empire by doing this," said Winter which caused Wedge to blush. The rest of the council agreed with this plan and when they were dismissed they decided to get troops ready to go to Bakura while Ackbar contacted Piett to tell him they would take him up on their offer for an alliance.

Author's Note: I decided to have Piett still be alive instead of having him die like he did in the movies and the Executor has not been destroyed in this fic either.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas and now Disney own it.

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the hiatus, I will try to update more often.

Chapter 5

Luke had expected to be horrified with what Galen was about to tell him, but to his surprised he really wasn't at all. True there were some very dark aspects about his father since he was still Vader at the time was taking place, but to him it sounded more like Galen was talking about his own father. Luke at one point wondered if Vader had taken Galen under his wing as his apprentice as a way to replace the children he thought he lost. Galen told him how he was trained in the ways of the Force to hunt down Jedi and to start the Rebel Alliance as a way to distract the Empire as a way to distract the Emperor but he ended up helping them. He was told how Vader learned to harness the Force to put Galen's soul into the new body he had made for him, ever since then Galen had been mostly neutral now while living with his wife.

Not long after Galen finished his story, Taun We came back to tell him that Leia had arrived along with her pilot Han along with some other people and that Anakin had been taken to the operating room so he can start the cloning techniques that would restore his body to what it was like before he was injured, he would even have appearance and body of a twenty two year old man which was the age he was at the time. Before leaving the room Luke asked Galen and Juno would come back to the Rebel Alliance to restore the republic and the Jedi Order. When they agreed Luke told him that he would keep him informed on what they would do next.

Taun We led Luke back to the main cloning facility and left him so he could talk to Leia. While walking through the hallways Luke thought of the fact that his father had to spend twenty two in that suit which must have been torture for him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Leia walk over to him with Han following. When Leia saw her brother she ran over to him and hugged him. "I still don't know if we can trust our father, but I trust you, so I decided to not tell the Rebel Alliance Council that he is still alive. I even contacted them in the Millennium Falcon so they would be unable to track us since it is equipped with the best anti tracking programs," said Leia.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," said Luke with a smile.

"I have to check on the Falcon and Leia wants to talk to you alone," said Han before he left. Leia then started to lead Luke through the hallways.

"You said that you contacted the Rebel Alliance, what do they have planned now," asked Luke.

"The Rebel Alliance intercepted a message meant for the Emperor from a planet called Bakura. It is need of assistance because of a recent string of attacks and the Rebel Alliance believes that if we are the ones to come to their aid they might decide to fight for our cause since we need all the help we can get in getting back Coruscant. We also gained an unlikely ally," said Leia.

"Really, who," asked Luke.

"The Executor, apparently our father had told Admiral Piett that if the second Death Star is destroyed then they must ally themselves with the Rebel Alliance because if we can destroy a Death Star twice it is obvious that we are going to win the war," said Leia.

Hearing this Luke hoped that it meant that the hold that the Dark Side of the Force had on Anakin was slipping even before he handed himself over to him so he could distract the Emperor while the Rebels tried to destroy the second Death Star. "I have also found a couple new allies in Galen Marek and his wife Juno," said Luke.

"That is very impressive, I met Galen once right before the Rebellion was formed, he was finding allies and he wanted my father, Bail to join him. But father said that the only way father would join him was if Galen saved me. It was believed that he was killed, but there were rumors that he was still alive somehow. No one knew if it was true, but now I know it is true," said Leia. Luke wondered if he should tell Leia how Galen was still alive, but decided against it because it was not his secret to tell.

"I sense there is something that you want to tell me," said Luke as he and Leia paused in front of a door.

"I don't know if you have heard anything about our birth mother," asked Leia.

"Yes from what I have heard she died giving birth to us," said Luke remembering how Galen told him that he learned about how he found out how to use a clone body and the Force because he was trying to find a way to bring his wife Padme who was also the mother Luke and Leia back to life. But he wondered why he failed in bringing Padme back to life when he could bring back Galen, he just guessed that it probably had to do with the fact that Galen had a stronger connection to the Force.

"That is not true, it turns out our mother didn't die, she had fallen into a coma because of heart complications. Her family had to fake her death and keep her in stasis because they didn't want the Empire to find out because she opposed the formation of the Empire. She recently woke and she found her way to us," said Leia with admiration in her voice.

"Our mother is alive and here, that is wonderful," said Luke.

"Yes and I brought you here so you could meet her," said Leia as she opened the door.

Sitting at a table was a young woman that looked a lot like Leia aside from the fact that her dark brown hair was curly and he guessed that she was a lot older than she looked because the stasis kept her frozen in time. When the woman who was their mother Padme looked at him, she smiled and made her way to Luke. "My son, I am happy to see you, our family is whole again," said Padme as she gave him a hug.

Luke looked up and saw that Leia looked quite uncomfortable with Padme had said. He guessed that it had to do with the fact that Leia was having a hard time accepting Anakin as their father because right she still thought of Vader when she saw him. To Leia all Vader was to her was the one who was responsible for the destruction of her world and the one who tortured her. Luke also guessed that since Leia was very loyal to her adopted father it was hard to accept another man as her father, it was much easier for Luke because he was never that close to his guardians Owen and Beru.

But from what Luke had heard it was Tarkin who ordered the destruction of Alderaan, not Vader. Also Luke had his hand cut off by Vader, so it was hard for him to believe that Leia could cling to her anger like that. If Leia doesn't let go of her anger it could make her fall to the Dark Side of the Force, thought Luke. But he admired the fact that Leia had decided to not the alliance of their father because of her loyalty to Luke. I will talk to Leia about this later, but right now I will enjoy my first meeting with my mother, thought Luke.


End file.
